clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Mine
The Mine is a secret area that can be accessed from the Spy Phone, the Map, by crashing on Level 4 and Level five of the Jet Pack Adventure game, the Cave, and the Mine Shack. The game Cart Surfer can always be played in the Mine. It yields massive amounts of coins. History The Mine was released at members' only party in May 2006 along with the Boiler Room, the Cave, and the Mine Shack. The Area forms the "Outskirts of Club Penguin Island". Tour Guide Briefing "This is the Mine Of Club Penguin. Here you can play Cart Surfer. Many penguins like playing Cart Surfer for earning coins." Trivia *Nobody knows where The Mine came from. Although some people believe that the Mine was built by an old penguin, similar to the story of Sensei and the Dojo. The Penguin Times once stated it had been long abandoned, even when it was first unearthed in 2006. *On July 2007, the Mine was flooded, along with the Cave, and the Mine held a free mining helmet. However, the outside of it was not flooded, and during the Water party 2007, it had a bucket that when filled with water, it would tip and spill beneath it. *The actual area of the Mine was revealed in Mission 9. When the transmitter was placed in the Mine Cart the Mine Cart traveled into the Shack. When the map was opened the cart could be seen in between the Mine Shack and Snow Forts. This means that the tracks twist south. *In the 2009 April Fool's Party a box grew wheels and drove out to the left, some penguins thought that the box was showing you to a new room, this was proven false. *During the 2008 Summer Kickoff Water Party, Klutzy was seen here. *During the Adventure Party 2009, many archaeologist digs were placed here to find the stone puffle. *After the 2009 Easter Egg Hunt an almost invisble egg is seen next to the map. *On January 2010, the mine wall appeared to be slightly crumbled. Parties *During the April Fool's Party 2007 and 2009, there were free Blue Propeller Caps. *There was a Burger Hut in the Mine during the 2007 and 2008 Fall Fairs. *During the Medieval Party 2008 and 2009, the mine had a huge animatronic, red dragon, it could do actions using the Switchbox 3000. Highly populated servers had penguins pretending to be trapped by the dragon and knights and "Penguin Hood" trying to save them, it also had penguins in dragon costumes hailing the dragon as their mighty king. *During the 2008 Summer Kickoff Water Party, there was an 8-panel comic and a movie displaying about the history of the Water Party. *During the Music Jam 2008 and Music Jam 2009, there were musical icicles that acted like a xylophone when hovered over with the mouse. *During the 2008 Christmas Party, the mine was made out of ice, and in the carts where candy. *During the Easter Egg Hunt 2009, there was an egg if you pointed on the Cart Surfer game (with your mouse). *During the Sensei's Scavenger Hunt, The light was used as a fiery item. *On January 8th 2010, part of the wall in the mine looks as if it is falling down Swf's Mine Category:Places Category:Club Penguin